The experiment olympics
by Turbo-trak
Summary: Lilo finds Experiment 361 which keeps you up for one week strait which she uses to watch the olympics and get's the idea to make her own experiment olympics, fifth chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

I have decided to get rid of Jumba's most wanted really it was just a story me and my friend made up and I couldn't think where it would go next so if anyone wants to give it one last review then I will leave up for exactly one week.

Disclaimer I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the crab-like experiment, which is from the episode Skip, but I do own Wilson, Turbo, Trak, and Dr. Chico.

Chapter 1 An egg salad sandwich and a flash back as we wait

It was a couple weeks after the Skip incident, which Jumba reprogrammed him to speed up time by ten minutes like he wanted him to do. So, now Skip is at the Hawaiian car company to speed up production. Now, like always Lilo and Stitch were chasing yet another experiment it pretty much looked like Drowsy only blue with a long, skinny claw. It jumping up trees and bouncing off trunks Lilo was sure it was some kind of agility experiment. Unfortunately Gantu was close behind when he was just about to jump over Stitches buggy he got hit in the head with a baseball.

When, Gantu woke up about 15 seconds later the experiment and the earth brat and abomination were gone. In his anger he was going to squash the baseball in anger but right when he stomped on it he heard a crack not from the broken baseball but from his foot. "BLITSNACK!" What used to be a baseball now was a bowling ball. The bowling ball then changed into a football with a pair eyes it then stuck it's tongue from it's stitched mouth and turned into a hover ball (A type of ball from Jumba's planet) to fly away. Gantu knew this experiment it was 065 this one slipped right from under his nose, literally.

Flashback 

No, matter what Gantu did he still had Poxy fever. He ate 15 chicken noodle sandwiches that day even if he did hate them. He turned on the TV to Look At This! And then he threw out a used tissue out the window, the soggy tissue landed on a red experiment pog. The light shined out the window but Gantu was to intrigued in the television show to notice it or notice the beeping from his computer. 065 flew off into the park where Myrtle challenged Lilo to yet another game of Basketball. When, Pleakly made the final slam dunk the ball went flying into the field. Where, 065 landed and turned into a basketball as Lilo took it home it changed to its normal form. And of course Lilo and Stitch being Lilo and Stitch knew that it was an experiment and took it to Jumba. "Ah, yes 065 I designed this experiment to make pro teams lose in tournaments also I never lose a bet against which team would lose, Ha ha!"

End Flashback 

So, Gantu being use to hurting his foot got out his portable wheel barrel and trudged home. "Hey, Blubber mouth lose yet another experiment." 625 said while finishing a tuna sandwich. "Pass me an Egg salad sandwich while we wait for Hamster wheel." Gantu said.


	2. A Jwalking ticket and a week without res...

I know the first chapter had nothing to do with the Olympics but this one does.

Disclaimer I do not own Lilo and Stitch but I do own Prick, Wilson, Turbo, Trak and Dr. Chico.

"Lilo, are you lolo!" Screamed Nani. "But, Nani the Olympics are on all week long!" Lilo screamed back. "It's on day and night you need your sleep!" Nani screamed yet again. "YOUR SO UNFAIR!" Lilo yelled the top of her lungs and made sure each footstep could be heard.

"Ah, little girl get in fight with big girl this will not change dinner will it?" Jumba asked. "Jumba with all these experiments coming in I can't concentrate on my fashion designer books, oh well if you need me I'll be watching the earth Olympics they're so fascinating," Pleakly said as she went out the door.

"In other news little girl you be capturing experiment 361 I designed this experiment to keep me up for a week to not only be unaffected by 360 but to deactivate them both. Oh, but Ex-wife look horrible without week of sleep. And one more thing after exactly seven days you sleep for exactly 48 hours." Then, like out of nowhere Lilo face changed from a smile to a frown, "Thanks Jumba!" "Iki Ba?" Stitch said and then followed Lilo down the stairs.

"I'm naming you Prick for your prick like finger," Lilo said, "OK, Prick when I say now, prick me," Lilo told Prick. "Fellow Americans and other cultures from around the world I would like to present the Olympics…" "NOW! OUCH!" Lilo screamed in pain. "… But first an hour of commercials!" "Oh, great an hour off, oh well Stitch take Prick to Dr. Chico's office remember the place where we took Drowsy?" "Oh, OK," With that he went out the door.

"Come on Cousin," Stitch said as he tugged. "Naga," Said Prick as he ran off. Great this experiment is faster than me, thought Stitch. "Cousin! COUSIN!" Stitch yelled as he searched the forest. Just then Turbo and Trak ran up to Stitch and Turbo said something in Toran that Trak translated to " 'What's up home dog gee?' He's been listening to the high schoolers too much," Trak explained. Turbo (experiment 460) was designed to make havoc at light speed; he has lanky arms and he's orange with a purple stripe on each arm. Trak (Experiment 461) was designed to make people start running and never stop unless they come in contact with ice; Trak is robotic, blue and has tracks for legs and feet. So, Stitch told his situation to Trak who translated to Trak like this, "Yo, homie gee blue dog lost his homie sheep dog you dig?" "I dig," He was gone in a flash and back in one with Prick. "Yo, here homie gee blue dog," "If you need us 626 we won't be at the high school track we'll be living with Richter and Holio the Track team won't use it for a whole month," Said Trak.

So, for a while longer Prick seemed to cooperate until they went across the street with the sight of car lights Prick went running. If Gantu catches you he better hurt you first before I do, Stitch thought and then slapped his forehead. Because coming down the street was Experiment 332 (as seen in Skip) was Crabwin, Stitch never really did like Crabwin from the incident he had in the future with him, but there in his glass stomach was Prick. Crabwin had joined the police and gave Prick back but also gave Stitch a J-walking ticket. Another reason he didn't like him.

Finally, they made it to Dr. Chico's office where Drowsy worked full time and Swirly spent his off hours. Dr. Chico was the only other one on the island that knew about the aliens due to Gantu capturing him once. "Hello, Stitch bring me yet another alien to live with me?" Dr. Chico asked. "Ih," so Stitch gave Dr. Chico Prick to keep himself impervious to Drowsy's affect. "I am very grateful Stitch, Thank you." But Prick had to say one last goodbye he pricked Stitch, which only winced unlike Lilo. So, Stitch went out the door and tripped over an experiment pog Experiment 618, he picked up the pog and got ready to watch a whole week without rest to watch the Olympics with Lilo.

OK I need a list of the Olympic events and any suggestions to what 618 power should be?


	3. Waking and Preparing

Thank you, Mimic, Nightw2, and Captain Deoxys for your reviews during the story you will see which powers I have chosen for 618. And don't worry I'll install a Toran Translator some where in the story.

Disclaimer I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the Olympic events but I do own Dr. Chico, Coach Ledd, Turbo, Trak and Wilson

Waking and Preparing 

A week and two days after the Olympics started, "I can't believe I miss the last hour of the Olympics!" Lilo yelled at her self. "YAWN!" Stitch stretched as he got up with Pleakly behind him. "Iki ba!" Stitch said as he forgot to tell Lilo about the pog he found. He then tugged and dragged Lilo to Jumba's room/lab.

"Ah, yes 618 to make this simple for explaining it is as smart, big and strong as that Lizard show we watched a couple of weeks ago," Jumba explained. "You mean Godzilla?" Lilo asked. "Oh, I did love that movie how did earth ever survive from that giant beast he could breathe fire and swim, it was amazing!" Pleakly said getting back to sewing kit. "Yes, that is what I talk about, it could also shoot out optic beams from it's eyes that can burn anything but I'm not sure why it can't burn through aluminum. And there is a glitch…" "There always is," Lilo said. "…It can't resist the urge to dance when it hears music even if it is toddler singing, oh what was it Bob and Bill went off the cliff, yes I think that was it."

"Hmm… the Olympics made me think what if we held our own Olympics, with your cousins, Stitch," Lilo said. "Iki baba!" Stitch exclaimed. "Yeah, we'll have five different teams, mine, Dr. Chico's, Coach Ledd's, Jumba's, and Pleakly's team! It will be GREAT!" Lilo yelled.

"Pleakly, you'll need make lot's of uniforms red, blue, green, orange, and violet with matching flags," Lilo said to Pleakly. "Why, so many?" "We are going to host our own Olympics!" Lilo exclaimed yet again, "Now, where should we host it at?" "We could do like on home planet have the matches under acid and the winner gets to watch the loser die! Ha, evil no?" Jumba said in his accent. "I don't think so Jumba, but every day I start to think is intelligent life more peaceful than us? Anyway Jumba can you make us four Toran translators?" Lilo asked. "I already have some for such a occasion," Jumba said as opening a secret vault behind a picture frame that no one knew about, "I added in a few things," Jumba said as he handed over the translators which sort of looked like little blue MM's, "You just stick them behind your earlobe like so and there." "Great Jumba give one to Pleakly and I'll take the other 3," Lilo said and then she perfectly understood Stitch. "Lilo we could always use the High school track team as our arena there not using it for a whole month!" Stitch said in what sounded like perfect English. "Great Stitch and the winning team get to decide where Zilla belongs."

OK, my basic lists for the events are, a sprint, the triple jump, boxing, pole vault, a discus javelin mix, the hammer throw, jumping (like with the horses), shooting, hurdles and a relay of swimming, flying, running and digging. If you have any other suggestions for events please send them with your review.


	4. DELIVERIES

Sorry, I haven't updated for like two months but the internet went out at my grandmothers where I was staying and I went to my aunt and uncles for a month and they didn't have internet but now my parents are back and I can use the internet again. Anyway same people reviewed I do accept anonymous reviews now so the events will start next chapter. Disclaimer I do not own Lilo and Stitch or any of the characters from the series I do own Wilson, Turbo, Trak, Prick, Postie, Dr. Chico and Coach Ledd.

Chapter 4 DELIVERIES 

"SQUAWCK! DELIVERY! SQUAWCK! DELIVERY!" Postie squawked as he flew to the experiments one true places delivery invitations to the experiment Olympics. Postie is an orange version of a pelican with a blue beak. He's experiment 057 designed to give people junk mail but now is a mailman for Lilo and Stitch. He had landed at the lighthouse while Sparky was playing cards with Holio. "DELIVERY FOR SPARKY!" He squawked and Sparky and Holio soon came down. "DELIVERY FOR HOLIO TOO!" Sparky had opened his letter which by open I mean opened it's cover underneath that cover was a screen with a recorded message from Jumba, 'Experiment 221, You are being on my evil genius team but big, strong, dumb human is being have Experiment 460! 'Jumba don't be so mean to Sparky you got your 2nd fastest experiment while I got Swapper and now that I can understand them they never stop arguing, Chocolate is better than vanilla, Red is better than Blue they never STOP!' 'End of message'

Then, Holio opened his letter not his mouth his letter Pleakly appeared on the screen, 'I don't want to do this! I'll make the clothes just don't put me on a team!' 'Your not on a team Pleakly you're the captain!' Said Lilo as she pushed him towards the screen. "Augh! Um…um…um…um… Heloo, I mean Hello, You are the Discus thrower on my TEAM! There I did it can I go now!" Pleakly yelled with sweat rolling down his face. 'This is just your first team member Pleakly!' 'End of message' Holio and Sparky exchanged glances as Postie flew away.

As Postie flew towards Lilo's house he dropped a letter made by accident right in front of Gantu's door. Gantu then opened the door wondering what the sound was hoping it was a pog dropped by a bird like what he thinks happened with Wilson. "Hm… what's this? He said as he picked up the letter he flipped it over and it said this letter is good for getting in yourself and any other people/experiments you decide to bring with you, the grand prize is to decide where Experiment 618's one true place is, Experiment Olympics are being held at High school track, press green button for schedule and events. With this letter he called Hamsterveil as he just got the last of the experiments he caught to obey him. "Sir, send back the experiments I'm going to enter them in the experiment Olympics made by the little girl to get experiment 618." Gantu explained. "Why you lost one experiment and now you expect me to send all of these to you where you'll probably lose them again! Sure why not?" Hamsterveil yelled as he loaded them into the transport tube. "Looks like I'm having a family reunion better make more sandwiches about 60, 20 for my cuzes, 5 for you blubber butt and the rest for me," He said as he crammed down two more sandwiches.

Well, how did you like the chapter I won't update unless I get more than 3 reveiws anyway tell me what you want the teams to be and the events are a sprint, elemental display, boxing, pole vault, discus, hurdles, weight lifting and a relay of flying, swimming, and digging.


	5. Rules and Teams

So, sorry it's late but it's hard rearranging the teams and stuff like should one team have this and another this but any way the anonymous corrector was correct I was trying just to have Gantu's experiments such as angel and Zap on his team, also I will change Crabwin to his real name and number which is Clink 086. I do not own Lilo and Stitch the series or their characters and most of the experiments although I do own Coach Ledd, Dr. Chico and my experiments.

**Chapter 5 the rules and teams**

"OK, little girl I being have written up all rules for your earth games," which was obviously Jumba. "Lay it on me, Jookiba," Lilo said in a private eye type of way. "Let me be seeing,

Only six teams may enter.

Unless, being capable of many abilities there must be ten members on a team.

The prize will always be experiment pog.

No, high tech technology.

Any one can enter" Jumba listed.

But outside the window was Gantu listening to the five main rules, "So, I can't get in without 10 experiments or without getting rid of one of the other team leaders. I know! I'll sneak down to the High School track and blast Coach Ledd with my plasma gun and take his position with my experiments!" Gantu went over it with his self and stomped his foot in confidence. The force of his foot sent a lovely bunch of coconuts down to the road, right in front of Coach Ledd on his bicycle! "Whoa, Nelly!" CRASH! He had slipped on the lovely bunch of coconuts there lying in the road and he was lying in front of one as big as his head. "I think I broke my leg, no way I can coach this way oh my team will be so disappointed!" He sobbed to his self. "Well, that works, too," Gantu, said going home to assemble his team.

Opening day, French-fry was selling fries and burgers, Dupe and Slushy selling plain and diet shaved cream ice, Clink controlling security. It was a beautiful day, too a perfect day for some sports. "ALL CAPTAINS TO YOUR STATIONS!" Slick said over the intercom. Lilo hurried over to her team and sounded off, "Clip!" "Hair!" "Phoon!" "Sigh." "Nilso!" Nilso was a red-violet with two big red fists for hands, she was experiment 412 one of the few non-failures she's designed to punch hard enough to break a solid wall, "Yo!" "Bonnie!" "What!" "Catel!" Catel was brown with a catapult tail designed to launch objects long distances, she was experiment 249. "See!" "Gigi!" "Ruff!" "Noderssertro!" "Hm, mm, um!" "Snooty!" "BURP!" "Yin!" "Here!" "Swapper!" "Here! No, were not!" So, now I guess you've notice sort of a pattern here, if you've guessed that all of Lilo's experiments are girls you are correct and the you wonder why is Swapper in there, well it turned out one half is a girl.

Stitches station, "Stitch!" "I am here Stitch!" He yelled to his self. "Hook!" Hook is experiment 213, designed to catch fish to cut down fish populations, he was looked like a larger and slimmer version of a gold fish with a net for a tail. "Tarter Sauce!" "Mothball!" Mothball was experiment 011, designed to eat clothes, he looked like a giant blue moth. "SLURP!" "Digger!" "Spurk!"

Jumba's station, "Sparky!" "Buzz!" "Yang!" "BANG!" "Kixx!" "Yeah!" "Spooky!" "Boo!" "Slugger!" "Oh, say can you see!" "Spats!" "Grunt!" "Huggo!" "Squeak!" "Jam!" "Beep!" "Sinker!" "Hai, Hai!" "Backhoe!" "Swump!"

Pleaklies Station, "Skip!" "Waggle!" "Slushy!" No answer was called. "No, I'm a horrible trainer, he hates me!" "Brrr… I had to give Dupe some last minute instructions," slushy said as he came in. "Thank Google and Ebay!" Pleakly said as he thanked his gods. "Clyde!" "Der!" "Finder!" "Honk!" "Holio!" "Whoosh!" "Melty!" "Cluck!" "Elastico!" "Bop, Bop!" "Babyfier!" "Wah!" "Ploot!" "Rowr!" "Poki!" "Hoopla!"

Gantu's station, "Gantu what are you doing here!" Lilo asked. "You said any one can enter and Coach Ledd broke his leg and I sent Dr. Chico on a little trip," He explained. "He is being right little girl," Jumba said. "Now let me sound off, Zap!" "Bzz!" "Heat!" "Ah!" "625!" "I never wanted to do the pole vault in the first place!" "Slimy!" "Hor!" "Tank!" "Gobble!" "Hammerface!" "SLAM!" "Hunkahunka!" "Har!" "Fudge!" "Hiccup!" "Oscar!" "Dirty!" "They have such an advanced vocabulary!" Lilo said sarcastically! "Like yours were any better!" Gantu shot back. And now the Olympics shall begin.

Personally I'm not sure where this is going either but I will update my Calvin and Hobbes story soon. Take guesses on who will win the sprint I already know, so come on guess. Please R&R!


	6. The sprint

To all my fans that have been waiting, I've been so busy with other stuff; I'm writing a novel and stuff so I haven't been able to update fan fictions. But thanks to Deoxis I remembered about this fic like I said I am so sorry! Fshlver nope never to late to review, I send reviews to stories that haven't been updated for a year! Anyway, I do not own many characters or many of the experiments.

Chapter 6 

**The Sprint**

Clip was rolling around in front of the starting line getting ready for the race as Lilo sprayed conditioner, hair spray and shampoo on her. Stitch stretched and mumbled to him self, "One, two, one, two, one, two." Sparky was flying around when Clink whistled at him, "No flying! Running is only allowed in the sprint!" He said as he sidestepped off into Jumba. "Now you be listening Experiment 221 isn't designed to run fast, he is designed to fly fast!" Jumba yelled as Gantu overheard. "What? But Zap can't run period!" He howled. "The rules are the rules sorry fellow's no run, no game," Clink said going back to his post. Gantu couldn't participate so he disqualified himself from the sprint. (Bet some of you weren't expecting that)

"Our first event is about to start!" Squeak echoed over the speakers. Squeak continued talking on and on, some guests complained it sounded like dental tools in a blender. "On your marks," Squeaker started. Clip, Stitch and Sparky stepped forward. "Get ready," He continued. They all put a step forward. "GO!" He screamed over the speakers. Clip started rolling down the track, "And clip is in the lead with Stitch close behind!" Stitch ran right behind Clip just running a trot. "Sparky is way back there folks!" Sparky ran as fast as he can trying not to fly.

Clink watched him closely; "I don't allow trouble makers in my community…" He mumbled to himself. Sparky kept running which was more of a walk…"Oh boy ve stink!" Jumba said in his Russian accent slapping his forehead. Lilo gleamed at Jumba, Jumba grumbled. "Stitch is passing Clip!" Stitch ran pass the hairball like creature. Clip growled and jumped on him and ate his hair.

"Is that being illegal?" Jumba asked Clink. Clink flipped through his notebook and shook his head. Jumba scowled. Clip grew larger and rolled pass Stitch crushing him. Stitch was as flat as a pancake he got back up and put into top speed. "I can't believe we were taken out of this man!" Turbo yelled. "It's fine, there is always next year," Trak pointed out. "That's whack…" Turbo grumbled.

Stitch and Clip were tied now and coming towards the end. "It's nose and nose now folks!" Jumba then got an idea, "221 shock 'em!" He yelled. Sparky nodded and charged up, shocking Clip and Stitch. They fell, smoking on the ground as Sparky got across the finish line. "And that's it folks the winner 900 to 1 was Sparky!" Squeak yelled over the speakers as several experiments got a load of brownies from betting.

"Who is better now little girl?" Jumba asked pulling on his shirt as Turbo and Trak put the gold medal around Sparky, the silver one around Clip and the bronze one around Stitch. "Neela nala queesta!" Stitch yelled into the sky. Lilo glared at Jumba and then smirked at Stitch.


End file.
